Ultraman Giz Episode 1: A Hero Appears, Pt. 1
Title: A Hero Appears, Pt. 1 Ultimate Evil: Gurnate Reptilian Type Beast: Lizarias The Light: Ultraman Giz Prologue In space, far from Earth, there is a cloud of Dark Matter. This place is known as the Dark Nebula. Inside the Nebula, a great evil was stirring. Two red eyes glowed. A voice boomed "I shall resume my quest for multiversal domination, in honor of my dear father". A cloud of Minus Energy left the Dark Nebula moments later, with Gurnate laughing very loudly. Suddenly, he stopped laughing, as a bright light put itself in his way. Gurnate tried to swat the light, but it hit hit his hand so hard that he ended up slapping himself. Thinking quickly, Grnate created a sphere of Minus Energy and threw it at the Kaiju Graveyard. It returned moments later, this time with an occupant. The light followed toward Earth. Gurnate then generated a dark vortex, disappearing into it. The vortex disappeared moments later. Inside the sphere of light, a humanoid shape kept its eyes on the dark ball. Title Card shows, then "Aoi Kaijitsuu" plays. Chapter 1 The Climber on Pikes Peak “Grunt, Grunt, Grunt (Heavy Breathing)" Skrik, Skrak, "HOOORAY!!!!" came the voice of a young japanese man who had just reached the top of Pikes Peak. “Yes, I did it!” he shouts. “Whew, this is the last of my peaks to climb in the Rocky Mountains." said the young man. Suddenly, a call comes over his radio "Get down, Kyotaro, according to W.H.A.M, there is a weird energy signature on a collision course with you." "Oh, boy, this isn't good." says Kyotaro while looking at his smartphone. The display shows two energy balls heading toward Pikes Peak. The Attack Team On the other side of the world, there is a volcano. However, the camera zooms in, revealing a strange ring of metal around the entire rim of the volcano. Inside, the camera zooms in on a door. "Vulcan Base: W.H.A.M Headquarters". W.H.A.M stands for "'W'orldwide 'H'igh-speed 'A'ttackers of 'M'onsters". A young mexican is reading a computer screen, he turns to a frenchman and says "I have a new update on the energy readings, El Captain" "Good, Monsuier Lopez. What have you got?" "Captain, we have a picture of the energy balls" "Onscreen." The picture shows a regular view and a X-ray view. The X-ray shows a large monster curled up in the lead one, while the shadow in the second one is a of flying humanoid being. "This is worrysome, Senor DuMont, I advise we call the other members here." "Good idea. Lopez, sound the call." "Yes Sir!" The Pursuit The energy balls careened through space, clashing beams all the way. However, the second one was cut off by a vast area of Minus Energy. The energy ball said angrily "Gurnate, out of my way" The darkness responded "No way Giz, I won't let you stop me." "Shut up." The light shot an energy beam toward the darkness. The beam was countered by dark lightning bolts. The light then used flash travel to get aroud the darkness. Gurnate roared angrily. Giz flew on, saying "I hope I won't be too late, I hope I won't be too late!" Chapter 2 A Midnight Convene That night, in Vulcan Base, the members of W.H.A.M were having a emergency meeting. They were gathered around a table, talking in hushed tones. Carl, the canadian weapons expert, asked "Are you sure that we don't need a new ray beam to destroy them? After all, they are very large and potentially dangerous." Johnny, the nigerian sharpshooter, said "Oh, come on. We don't know, do we?" Cathy, the australian pilot, asked "Wait, wait, wait, do we need to attack just yet? They could be allies of mankind." "Nonsense!" Carl responded. "Hold on, hold on senors ''and senorita''. Let's prepare to attack or negotiate peace tomorrow. Otherwise, many bad things could happen." Pierre responded "Now, now, we should discuss it more tomorrow. It is late. Let's go to bed. Meeting over, and Goodnight" "Goodnight, captain." responded the others. Kyotaro In the meantime, Kyotaro was lying in bed. He thought about being a mountain-climbing japanese tourist, and what he had seen. For some reason he saw something big coming soon for him. Little did he realise what it was. He thought he would climb a new mountain tomorrow, perhaps Blue Mountain to the south. Maybe, he thought, maybe my destiny is in store tomorrow. Little did he know how right he was. All Kyotaro knew as he fell asleep was, I feel great. Back in Space The dark ball continued towards earth, gaining speed as it went. The light was now far behind it. However, like a growing plant, the light began to appear and grow. The darkness continued on, with the light behind it. A voice then boomed out, saying "Give up Giz, you will never beat my monster!" The light responded "Gurnate, never say never." Chapter 3 The first encounter Kyotaro was climbing Blue Mountain. He was huffing and puffing, but soon stopped on a ledge near a hiking trail. However, as a group of hikers walked by, a dark shadow appeared. The dark ball landed nearby, revealing a giant monster. Lizarias surveyed the area for a moment, then roared. Takeoff "W.H.A.M Fight!" shouted Captain DuMont. "Yes Sir!" the crew responded. They got up to the loading level, their pods being delivered straight to the correct fighter jet. "å, ∫,ç, Takeoff!" shouted an unknown voice. The crew flew out of their hangers, down toward the lava at the bottom of the volcano. A blue light enveloped the planes; they suddenly vanished. Kaiju The blue light was a portal, carrying them from the South Seas to the Rocky Mountains in mere moments. The portal appeared above Lizarias dropping the fighters out with their guns blazing. Lizarias screamed as the plasma from the guns burned his skin. He retaliated with a energy beam, narrowly missing Alpha. His tail swung at Beta, but missed and caused a rockslide. Kyotaro jumped, pushing the panicking hikers out of the way, before slipping on a rock and falling. At that point, a light appeared, grabbing Kyotaro. Time froze. The Light Inside the ball, Kyotaro found himself weightless and floating. A moment later, a voice spoke loudly but clearly: "Kyotaro Misaki, you are a brave man in the eyes of us ultras. You have selflessly saved several lives nearly at the cost of your own. Now, will you accept my offer to merge with you and save innocent lives?" "Yes, I will!" The light flowed into Kyotaro, then he grew in a flash of light. The final fight The giant, Ultraman Giz, cried "Shuut!", before placing himself in a cat stance. The giant fired a hand slash, before, giving a few quick punches, a kick and then an uppercut that sent Lizarias flying. All that happened in the next two minutes was Giz deflecting Lizarias' Energy Beam, breaking the kaiju's left arm, and making him bleed profusely. Giz then let Lizarias stand up, then charged and fired the Giz Lightning. The kaiju then fell back and exploded. What went unnoticed was one scale flying away from the explosion, far away. The scale landed, then burrowed away. The offer The forces of W.H.A.M landed nearby, as a dazed Kyotaro stmbled towards them. Captain DuMont came foreward and congratulated him. DuMont said "If you need a job, then call us. We have an opening for a new member." He gave Kyotaro his card, then walked back to Gamma, which flew off in a minute. Kyotaro wondered "Was that all a dream, or not?" Then, he felt a pulsation like a heartbeat near his right breast. He opened his coat, and found a glowing object. Kyotaro smiled. No, he thought, that was real. Beat On Dream On plays, with the credits going by. Up next Up next on Ultraman Giz: Kyotaro joins W.H.A.M, before finding the true secret of Giz's fight against Gurnate. Also, Lizarias revives and evolves? Category:DucantheChoju Category:Ultraman Giz Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes